


batido de coco

by Regalness_665



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Camila and Luz are Puerto Rican, Writing Prompt, except I didn't follow the writing prompt, last post of 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalness_665/pseuds/Regalness_665
Summary: Sure, the house was in complete chaos...but Camila was *really* looking forward to that milkshake.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Camila Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	batido de coco

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Write a 100 word story in the suspense genre. It's about a single mother and should include a milkshake. Also use the sentence 'I will end you for this.' 
> 
> So, I'm new to writing in general and I already know this did not go as it was supposed to. 
> 
> 1) way more than 100 words  
> 2)not really suspense  
> 3) and doesn't use the sentence 'I will end you for this'
> 
> On the plus side, it is kinda about a single mother and includes a milkshake. 
> 
> I just wanted to finish and post this before the New Year. Drop a kudos or a review and let me know what you think. Happy New Year! (translations are at the bottom)

Work was particularly exhausting for one Ms. Noceda. 

The day was long, the patients were rude, and the doctors were especially arrogant. Being a nurse is already a difficult job, but today Camila was pushed to her limit. The only thing that helped her get through the day was the thought of treating herself to some of  _ Dante’s Dulces.  _ Dante was an old friend she knew when she lived in Puerto Rico. When she found out that he moved to her area and started a dessert food truck, she made a point of supporting his business (not that it was hard, he made delicious desserts including handmade ice cream, milkshakes, flan, and tembleque). Quite frankly, both her and Luz loved visiting his truck. It gave them a small taste of the island after being away for so long. And Camila needed that particular comfort of home after such a hard day, so she was relieved when she finally spotted the truck.

“Mira quién está aquí!”  1 , Dante happily yelled to his two coworkers, who were preparing food at the other side of the van. He turned back to his childhood friend, “ Dónde está tu hija?”  2

Camila gave a warm, but tired smile, “ En la casa espero. Acabo de terminar con mi trabajo. Puedes hacer un batido de coco para llevar por favor?”  3

Dante nodded empathetically,“ Claro que si belleza” 4 , he whistled at another person in the van, “Hector! Dame un batido de coco.” 5

While she was waiting for her drink, Camila reflected on the day she just had. Usually, she has no problem handling what the day throws at her, but sometimes it gets to be a lot. It should be noted that Camila didn’t dislike her job. She loved not only being able to help people, but also speaking with them and getting to know them. It was one of the traits that Luz inherited from her, the need to be social and talk to the people around them. However, that trait can often backfire, especially when the patients are belligerant and the doctors walk around thinking they know everything. It drains so much out of Camila that she sometimes feels like she has nothing left to give. 

It’s days like this that she wished she was back on the island. Back with her family and friends, back with all the other comforts and familiarity that home brings. 

Dante broke Camila out of her reverie when he called her name, Camila paid and waved goodbye to her friend. She secured the milkshake in her car and began the drive home. 

* * *

“I am King and I shall not fall prey to your methods of liquid torture!”

Camila was met with chaos as soon as she opened the front door. A multicolored King was racing around the house leaving what seemed to be paint all over the carpet and furniture.

Luz could be seen frantically chasing after him, “King! It’s not torture, it’s just a bath! Please! I gotta clean this up before mom gets...home…”, Luz suddenly became aware of her mother’s presence.

“Hi mami…”, she smiled nervously

Before Camila could say anything, Eda came stumbling in with a smirk and smoke coming off of her hair. 

“Good news kid, that little death trap won’t be coming after us anymore! I flamed that little punk right into next week.”

Luz’s face dropped,” You set the roomba...on fire!?!”

“You’re darn right I did!”

It was at this moment that King took this opportunity to try and make a break for the door, which was still open, going straight through Camila’s legs causing her to stumble and drop her pick-me-up milkshake from Dante’s foodtruck. It landed on the already messy carpet, adding even more to the wreckage that is now her house.

“Yeesh, this place is a  _ mess _ , you should really do something about that.” 

Luz buried her head in her hands and groaned,”Eda...no…”

Eda, oblivious as ever answered, “What?”

There was a long stretch of silence that Camila used to survey the house. The roomba came into the room, with smoke trailing behind it. There was the paint all over the carpet and also…on the ceiling? And the furniture was shredded as a result of King’s claws.

Without a word, Camila slowly walked to her bedroom and closed the door. She couldn’t even begin to handle this mess. She was tired, and drained, and quite frankly very upset. Sure, the house was in complete chaos...but Camila was  _ really _ looking forward to that milkshake. 

She sighed as she took off her uniform, put on some comfortable pajamas, and climbed into bed. The house can be cleaned after she’s had a solid 3 hour nap.

* * *

When Camila woke up the house was quiet, a stark contrast to the mayhem that occurred earlier in the day. She slid out of bed to investigate and was surprised to find a completely spotless living room. The furniture was intact and there was no trace of paint anywhere. Camila then heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen and found Luz, Eda, and a freshly washed King.

Eda noticed Camila first, "Oh...hey...listen, I'm sorry for what happened earlier today. I guess I'm still getting used to the human realm and just got-", Eda made a wooshing gesture with her hands,"-carried away."

Luz handed Camila a cup that smelled of coconut and cinnamon. "We made coconut milkshakes, I know they're not the same as Dante's but-"

"It's perfect mija, thank you. And you too Eda. I know it can be hard adjusting to a new environment", Camila placed a hand on Eda's shoulder.

Eda blushed and looked away.

"The only thing we couldn't fix was the roomba. Turns out magic and technology do NOT mix well", Luz grimaced as she recalled their extremely horrible attempt at repairing the small vacuum cleaner

Camila just smiled and gave her daughter a tight hug.

Work may be exhausting and Camila may miss the island she calls home, but here with her daughter, her daughter's witch mentor, and a small demon. Camila feels happier than she's been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Look who's here!  
> 2- Where's your daughter?  
> 3- At the house I hope, I just finished work. Can I please have a coconut milkshake to go?  
> 4- Of course, beautiful (platonic)  
> 5- Hector! give me a coconut milkshake!


End file.
